Memory
by urja shannan
Summary: Dalam ingatannya, dia tidak pernah mengenal apa itu kasih sayang. Yang teringat dan terekam, hanyalah…Darah, darah, merah, merah, dan wajah…


**Memory**

**Character**: Kepitingcinakuberinamaga-sha-ga-sha...ga

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya series milik Kurumada Masami, gue ngaku-ngaku, anda tuntut, beres…

**Summary**: Dalam ingatannya, dia tidak pernah mengenal apa itu kasih sayang. Yang teringat dan terekam, hanyalah…Darah, darah, merah, merah, dan wajah…

**Listening to**: Various KHR & StS AMV, dan lagi-lagi Linkin... (serius nih, kalo mau nulis StS, Linkin inspirator banget ^^; sugestikah?)

**Note**: Fanfic StS gue indo semua, pengen juga disadur ke inggeris, teuing dah kapan... terus kepada yuki, selaku pemarkasa GPFSS,... gue menyatakan JOIN! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D btw cemana caranya??? Ehe...

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

Dalam ingatannya, dia tidak pernah mengenal apa itu kasih sayang.

Yang teringat dan terekam, hanyalah…

Darah,…

Darah,…

Merah,…

Merah,…

Dan

Wajah,…

_Wajah? Hmm? Ah, ya…_

Wajah seorang pria kurus dengan raut menyedihkan, memekik tanpa suara, setidaknya itulah yang tersisa dari ingatan masa kecilnya... dan jangan lupa

_Darahdarahmerahmerahdanwajah..._

"Bocah, siapa namamu?"

Bibirnya yang memutih pucat, gemetar karena kedinginan dan kurang gizi. Tubuhnya yang kurus secara reflek meringkuk melindungi diri dari ancaman yang secara insting dirasakannya memancar dari sosok pria tegap di hadapannya.

Serantai huruf terucap dari mulutnya. _Namanya_. Nama yang tidak sepadan dengan dirinya yang hina, sakit, dan terkutuk.

Pria itu menyeringai, menyindir ironi di hadapannya, namun juga tidak meremehkan cosmo yang luar biasa terkutuk dan pekat dari bocah yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya di sudut gelap kota tempat ajang perang antar mafia tersebut.

Bocah yang hina, sakit dan terkutuk itu pun diangkatnya menjadi murid. Penerus Gold Cloth miliknya di kemudian hari nanti...

Hari, bulan, dan tahun berganti. Sakit yang dideritanya semakin menjadi. Rumor pun terbisik diantara para Saint di Sanctuary tentang dirinya. Hal-hal yang buruk, tentunya, seperti bagaimana latihan keras dan tidak manusiawi itu membesarkan jiwanya yang ternoda menjadi seorang manusia yang tidak punya hati, obsesinya yang tidak wajar akan _wajah_ menimbulkan kebiasaan yang tidak lazim, Ataupun, perihal kematian gurunya—pria dengan seringai itu—di tangannya, sang murid yang terangkat derajatnya dari bocah laknat pungutan.

Dia tidak menyangkal, sebaliknya, dia justru menyeringai. Sebagaimana gurunya menyindir dirinya. Seperti mata rantai yang tidak pernah berakhir...

_...sampai..._

"Ini lukisanmu?"

Tubuhnya membeku. Matanya memandang tajam sosok yang tidak diperkenankan hadir di kuilnya tersebut. Ia menyumpahi sosok pemuda yang terpaku memandang kanvas yang terpajang di salah satu kamar terdalam kuil tempat tinggalnya tersebut.

Bagaimana ia bisa ceroboh? Membiarkan pemuda itu menyusup masuk dalam teritorinya? Ah, tidak, lebih dari itu. Mengapa pemuda itu bisa dengan begitu bodohnya masuk ke kuilnya? Tidak tahukah dia, siapa yang tinggal di dalamnya?

Dengan reputasinya yang terkenal memajang wajah-wajah mayat di dinding kuil? Seharusnya dia tahu, begitu pikirnya...

_Namun mengapa?..._

"Lukisan yang bagus..."

Napasnya tertahan. Wajahnya yang tertekuk, tanpa sadar terangkat, penasaran dengan pemuda yang masih asyik memandangi lukisannya.

"Wajah siapakah ini?"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh, memandang ke arahnya. Menunggu jawaban. Matanya bersinar ingin tahu. Rambutnya yang bagai guratan biru langit itu melambai lembut, menghiasi wajahnya yang tersenyum ramah.

Ia kenal dengan wajah itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang Saint berbakat yang dikabarkan hanya muncul sekali dalam seratus tahun, tepat sejak Holy-War terdahulu. Sosok yang paling disanjung di seantero Sanctuary dalam usianya yang masih belia.

Dan tak ayal, memiliki cosmo yang jauh melampaui dirinya...

_Jangan gegabah..._

Matanya melirik pada kanvas yang dipertanyakan. Dua wajah, terlukis di atas kanvas tersebut. Wajah pria kurus dan wajah pria tegap menyeringai, terlukis dengan goresan yang...

...lembut, melankolis...

...bertolak belakang dengan karya-karya _wajah_ miliknya selama ini...

Ia menelan ludah, serasa tercekat mengungkapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Dengan terpejam, bibirnya yang gemetaran itu berucap—layaknya _dejavu_ yang terulang untuk kedua kalinya...

"A...Ayahku, dan...Guru..."

Suaranya yang berbisik itu bergema. Seketika itu dirinya mengutuk ketidakberdayaannya dan dinding sial yang mengkhianati dirinya.

Alis pemuda di hadapannya terangkat, terkejut akan jawaban yang diterimanya. Siapa yang menyangka? Goresan lukisan itu terlihat lembut, hati-hati, dan sendu. Sepi. Jelas sekali sang pelukis membuatnya dengan penuh harapan. Seutas senyum lembut berganti menghiasi wajah heran pemuda itu.

"Begitukah? Ini benar-benar lukisan yang indah..." ujar pemuda itu sembari memandang lekat-lekat lukisan tersebut. "Bisa kulihat betapa kau sangat menyayangi kedua orang ini."

_...Menyayangi? aku... sayang pada kedua__ orang itu?..._

Jantungnya berdegup, terhentak atas kesadaran itu. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, ia percaya dirinya tidak punya hati. Ia percaya, ia tidak menyayangi siapapun. Ia percaya ia jijik dengan kematian ayahnya. Dan ia percaya ia membenci guru yang telah membesarkannya.

Kalimat itu meruntuhkan benteng dalam jiwanya. Perangkat pelindung yang menyesakkan mentalnya itu akhirnya memberikan sebuah celah bagi dirinya untuk meratapi kesedihannya yang terkurung bertahun-tahun...

Air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Tanpa malu dan sembunyi lagi, ia kini tertunduk dan menangis di hadapan pemuda tersebut. Seketika rintihan dan sesenggukan tangis berkumandang dalam kuil itu.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam, membiarkannya. Tidak menginterupsinya sedikitpun. Menunggu dengan tenang, hingga air matanya kering...

Saat ratapan itu perlahan memudar, pemuda itu bersuara kembali...

"Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, pikirnya. Seketika itu membuat dirinya kembali waspada. Tidak tahukah pemuda ini siapa dia? Namanya sudah tidak asing di Sanctuary, dengan bantuan segala macam rumor buruk tentang dirinya, tentu saja.

"Nama aslimu,... yang kutahu selama ini hanyalah _panggilan_ untuk dirimu."

Ia tersentak, heran.

"_Panggilan_ itulah namaku."

Ujarnya sinis. Namun yang bersangkutan malah menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum tertahan, menahan geli.

"Kurasa tidak ada orang yang memberi nama anak, ataupun muridnya dengan nama seperti itu." senyum pemuda itu melebar, memenangkan perdebatan tersebut.

Dengan kesal ia membuang mukanya yang memerah karena malu, dan menelan bulat-bulat kekalahannya itu ketika mendengar tawa pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Angelo!"

Sungutnya tidak rela. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi jika dirinya hanya berakhir menjadi bahan tertawaan pemuda itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika mendapati, telapak tangan yang hangat itu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Setengah bercanda, namun tulus...

"Nama yang indah. Pastikan kau terbang tidak terlalu tinggi Angelo, karena lukisanmu masih belum selesai"

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kuil tersebut. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpana, karena kata-katanya barusan.

Perasaan yang tidak diketahui dirinya sebelumnya itu perlahan merasuk dalam hatinya, memenuhi ruang kecil yang selama ini dihimpit oleh tumpukan kegilaan dan keputusasaan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ingatan itu terpatri begitu jelas...

...Ingatan tentang kasih sayang...

...Singkat, namun jelas.

...Bersama dengan sosok pemuda yang memberinya kesempatan untuk merekam ingatan itu dalam memorinya...

Saint Gemini

_**Saga.**_

* * *

NA: Jawaban pertanyaan seantero jagat yang dari dulu kepikiran,..."Kenapa si kepiting sama si ikan goreng mau-mau aja joinan ma saga-plin-plan?" biar lebih dramatis-en-tragis, yang kepikiran _karena ini_...


End file.
